Not So Real?
by csicrazii
Summary: What was the season finale? Not GSR friendly.


Havent written in a while...just needed to after the finale though. Have fun and review.

* * *

I stare at the empty bottles of beer lying on the floor in front of me.

"Stop it." I say to myself. "Brass wouldn't want you to do this!"

I look at the remaining bottle in the second six pack. I don't want it to go to waste so I open it and start drinking.

'How could you do this?' A part of me says. 'Brass helped you with this problem, Grissom did too. And now you're just going to start it back up again? You were doing so well too.'

'Yeah, but it tastes so good.' Another part of me says. 'Wouldn't Brass be drinking if you were in his place?'

I honestly don't know the answer to that question. Then it occurs to me that I might never know the answer, and tears start to roll down my face. What if I don't get to ask him? What if he never wakes up? Does he realize that he was like a father to me? What do you mean was? He is a father to me. He's still alive, and it's Brass. He won't die. He can't. He'll fight, I know it. But what if he doesn't?

'Stop it!' I wipe the tears off my cheeks 'He's gonna be fine.' I tell myself.

I should go see him. I stand up and get dizzy. Nope, that's not gonna happen. But I have to see him. I just want to know that he's okay.

I pick up the phone and dial the first number that comes to mind.

"Can you pick me up? I want to see Brass."

"Sure. I'll be right over."

Fifteen minutes and a few Advil later, I hear a nock at my door. I check my make up one last time, and open the door.

"Thanks so much Nick." I lock the door and turn around.

"You've been drinking." His eyes narrow at me. "Are you sober?"

Immediately I get defensive. "I'm fine, can we just go?" I start to walk to his car, and try not to sway as I do so.

"Sara…" He starts as he follows me.

"I'm fine. I just…I need to see Brass."

Nick unlocks the car.

When we arrive at the hospital I jump out of the car, I follow Nick to where Brass is as fast as I can.

Everyone else is standing there, so we join them.

No one says hellos but that's okay. I don't want to talk. I just want to know that he's alright.

A few minutes later the machines start beeping.

'What's happening!' I think frantically 'That doesn't sound good!'

We're all holding our breaths, hoping it will be okay. I feel completely helpless that I can't do anything. When the beeping stops, he opens his eyes.

I can't even explain how happy I feel. Thank God he's okay!

Twenty minutes later, after we had all individually seen him, we're back in Nick's car. My eyes are heavy and all I want to do is go to sleep.

Finally Nick pulls into the driveway.

He unlocks the door and yawns.

"Stay here tonight." I say before I get out. "You're tired, and you look terrible."

He gives a little laugh. "Same to you." He gets out of the car.

I unlock the door and head straight to my bedroom, and Nick follows.

"Here." I throw him a pair of boxers and a T-Shirt that he left here a while ago.

"Thanks." He goes in the bathroom to change.

I exchange my clothes for another one of his T-Shirts and climb into my bed. I'm so tired, I barley register as Nick lies down beside me.

-----

"I'm not ready to say goodbye." I tell Grissom.

Wait…me, Grissom, and…am I in a robe? I look around to see if I can see anything that will help me remember how I got here. When I turn around, Grissom is leaning in for a kiss. At any other time, this would be great, but not now! His face is only inches from mine now. How do I get out of this! Oh no! I feel the side of my mouth get wet. No! Sara! Stop him!

Suddenly I sit bolt upright in bed.

"What the hell?" I say out loud.

I jump when something next to me moves. I feel an arm snake around my waits, and I'm almost afraid to look at whose it is.

What if that hadn't have been a dream? Did it really happen?

The last thing I remember is…drinking. Then…did I call someone? Something about the hospital, and Brass…?

"Sara?" A voice makes me yelp. "What is it?"

I sigh with relief and lay back down.

"You're sweating." He mumbles. "Want me to turn on the fan?"

"Yes please." I whisper, and watch as a sleepy Nick Stokes gets out of my bed and turns on the ceiling fan. I snuggle into his arms when he lies back down.

Wait, why is my ear wet? I lift my head, and on my pillow I see a dark round spot. I touch the side of my mouth.

'Damn drool.' I think as I flip the pillow over.

I hear Nick start snoring, and soon I enter a peaceful sleep, nightmare free.


End file.
